bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shino Terasawa and Ciel Possible Friends or Enemies?!
This rp follows right after what happen in Challenging A Hollow. Shino and Purinsu have parted ways for now. Shino is now in the World of The Living. " That Haru to think he is that powerful, and I couldn't do a damn thing how pitiful." A Senkimon opens up and two figures are coming out. Ciel sighed, he was walking through an alley, he remembered his encounter wih Haru. "God, he's disappointing.." Shino starts to walk around and see Ciel and someone behind him in the alley. " You are that devil that fought against one of Haru's Spirit Corspes right?" Ciel faced the girl, his eyes focused on her. "Yeah...I guess...." He bended down, examining who this girl is. "And who might you be?" Shino looked confused. " What was it two weeks ago?" " I am Shino your friend Margin Heart fought against my memtor Purinsu Kuchiki and your the devil that one of the faku Harus played with.... wait don't get too close your a devil you will be purified if you phyiscally touch me." Ciel poked Shino's nose, nothing had seemed to happen. "Yes, I'm a devil....But I am a shinigami at the moment." He pointed to his chest. "I'm wearing shinigami skin..." " That doesn't matter I let you touch me." " You demons and the like are very powerful and the level of your spiritual pressure is great far higher than mine and as such I would have too hold you for a long time until you are purified completely." " However they is no way to hid your spirit energy from my species." Shino then touches Ciel's left arm and then the area where she touches starts to hurt and starts to dissolve slightly , but it that same moment it stops hurting and the area that was dissolving has healed. " I am letting you touch me." You see unless someone of my species lets you a demon's demonic spirit energy cannot or I should say shouldn't directly interact with my species deity (god) like spiritual energy." " Being Purified isn't the same thing as dying I guess you can called it A Demon's True Death." "Then I shall work on that part, don't want to be troubled by that species of yours..." Ciel wiped off the dirt on his clothes and smiled. "Name's Ciel...Atleast that's how they call me..." Shino looks at Ciel. " You think that your Demonic Kido can create a barrier that can stop this no no matter how strong a demon is...I have a better I idea how about I grant you the one and only possible way." Shino starts to create Reishi (Spirit Particles) around Ciel." " Look and see my species most basic and yet most mysteroius ability the Creation of Reishi (Spirit Particles)." " Now even though you are a Devil if I allow these spirit particles to form completely around you the reishi will act like a defense that will protect you from other Kosumosukihaku's spiritual energy." " If you can defeat me before than spirit particles seperate from you then I will grant you one of two wishes." "One, I can extract one spirit being from Hell and forgive them of their sins for you." " The second, choice is I can forgive your own Sins that you have done in all of your life." " However, remember this if you start to use your species Demonic Kido to study the spirit particles they will purify you completely and once purified a Demon will die and cannot be healed in Hell." Ciel sighed once more, he didn't like hurting women. "Purify me, in anyway you want....I won't fight..seriously.." Ciel simply stood right in front of the girl, waiting for the barrier to be removed. "I may be a devil...But I'm also a man...that doesn't hurt innocent girls...I better stay this way." " For someone of your intellect you miss key points." " I thought Demons were taught about us." " We the Kosmosukihaku's ( Cosmos Souls) predate the creation of the universe itself, my ancentors imagined themselves in existance God didn't create us." " We even created our spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou before the universe was created." We are immortal and have Godlike spiritual energy." " Look, I have never faught agaisnt a Demon before and I would like to offer you one other wish you want can have my immortality." " Just think if your gone permentaly that what will happen to Margin and his wife if another powerful enemy like Haru comes long and if they are killed." " Last chance I won't purify if you say no plus I thought a Demon would love take the chance to defeat someone of a Heavenly spirit race you know Demonic against the Divine." "Haru? You think he's that powerful? You think his powers are enough to bring Margin down? Your underestimating him... And I don't need something I already have.. Immortality?" Ciel shrugged and grinned. "Haru, if his here..I challenge him, his not that of a big deal...A cowards using cowardly tricks, why don't he fight me face-to-face? Head on? No deceptions, no tricks....Let's see him walk out unharmed..." He then started to laugh at himself, thinking he said way too much. "I hold no grudge with the Divine, not until you wage war with my mistress that is...I hope you don't.." " I have seen Haru fight yes he is a coward, but he is a coward with immense power." " He was the Supreme Commander of the Shinigami Royal Guard and even the other four High Marshals couldn't defeat him, but enough about him." " Your mistress Fukienzeru 'has in the past and even those before her have tried to find ways into and to live in my world the Kyuuten no Souzou or Heavens of Creation for reasons that only the Demon rulers would know." " They would hunt my kind in the World of the Living, and in the other spirit worlds to experiment yet they never could contain one so they has killed millions of us." " "Your mistress and the Demonic rulers before her have killed the Kosumosukihaku's that started some of the World of the Living's Pagan Religions like the Greeks, Norse, and Celtic as we have been called Pagan Gods by the humans of the World of the Living." "She and all those before her have failed every time to gain any answers though, but not once have we atacked back do you know why? The smile on Ciel's face disappeared, once again, he stared at Shino's eyes. His own eyes were glowing red, darkness fell upon the place, the cloud's forming a devilish figure on the sky. "It may be that you've been told lies, or your a lier yourself.... Fukienzeru-sama had never killed one of your kind..I had always escorted her back then, never once had she came across with your kind...Demonic rulers before her? She is the only one, she created the demonic kind... I've decided, your a lier..." Ciel wasn't amused. " Now long ago I purified a demon, but before I did he told me this, ''The Ruler of all Demons Fukienzeru she ''was ''the one who started the killing of you Heavenly Species." " I guess he wanted me to try to purify your mistress cause I bet other demons have wanted her throne before." " However, I know someone low level demons have tried to experiment on my species before, my mother was a victim of such a thing, what they did to her..." Shino starts to cry. "You and your kind are an afront to the balance of the universe and you cause distribution and destruction on a planetary scale." "That is what we are, taming a demon is not your best interest.... But shouldn't you be mad at Shinigamis too? Have you ever ask yourself what have they done? And what makes you think your race is better than ours? For me, nothing is pure...No race is purely good, were all the same...Just so happened were different as species.. But there is no difference...Noone is special, not you, not me, not anyone...Accept the truth, accept the ugly, disgusting truth..." Never had once Ciel spoke like this, it may have been the fact that he felt that his creator has been mocked, or the discrimation of other species. Shino stops crying and looks at Ciel with a smile on the pale skin of her face. " The Shinigami not even the Royal Family have any say over us we all the oldest species even older than the universe itself only God and Chaos are older." " We are eternal even beyond the ends of time. " I will show you what happens when someone messes with the natural order." " Another, of our powers is that we have save Sinners or souls from hell." " Shino opens a red portal and jumps in and brings forth a Devil of equal skill to Ciel using her species '''Saido: (Redemption)." " Now while I can only save one soul at a time and I have to go to Hell to get one if that soul serves me than I can forgive their sins." " Now Devil fight this Devil for me and remember what I said you attack me or if you fail me you will go back. " " I pulled you out of that firely pit and I can throw you right back in there." " Also, Ciel no Demonic Kido can undo my Saido only the Kosumosukihaku that uses it can." The Devil runs at Ciel and is about to punch him in the stomach. "Traitor... I am glad you haven't been part of the 72 princes...Azazel." Ciel quickly recognized who this Devil was. The devil was one of the outcasted ones, from the very start Ciel knew this devil was no good the moment he was created. Ciel simply dodged the punch and countered with a kick from the left leg. The Devil is kick back to Shino's feet. " Please Shino give me one more... Shino starts talk... Chance, I gave you your chance but inside of just reurning you to hell I have a better plan." Shino with her power opens a portal to the Kyuuten no Souzou in the sky above them. " You see my spirit world has such a contentration of my species reishi that even if you went there with that barrier it won't protect you as no demon can ever step foot in there and last for even one second." Reishi pours out of the portal and it hits the Devil and Ciel purifing the Devil completely and destroying barrier over Ciel and its now gone but it still protected him leave Ciel unharmed. The portal closes " Since, you were outside of the portal the barrier protected you, but if you had gone in even with that barrier you would cease to exist like that other devil." "I will cease to exist? Now that's interesting....Go ahead and try then.." Ciel said, challenging this portal and Shino's power. He remained unfazed by her power as a high ranking devil, he would not let this become their species' downfall. " That wasn't my power that was just a bit of reishi from my world." " No using both Saido and summoning a portal to Kyuuten no Souzou my power isn't all that great." " You see the contentration of Reishi in the Heavens of Creaion is four million times as contentrated as my touch that is why demonic spirit beings cannot live there. " " Just when a portal is opened small bits of the reishi will pour out to destroy any demonic spirit beings and even if they made it through the second the reached my world they would be hit with the full force of it and no demon can survive against such pure Heavenly Reishi." " Once purified if you have atoned you can be reborn as a new soul or you will cease to exist." " Not even your mistress no no demon is able to overcome this as even barriers give off spirit energy." " Its like my species spirit energy is like water and yours is like oil just cause they are valuable seperate doesn't mean they work well together with mix right?" " I cannot summon a portal to my world too many times in one day I am not that strong yet." " However I will fight you and I will let you touch me just to make the fight fair." " However, if I win I need for my species Saikououja '(''Supreme King) to have a world with your mistress as a great war is coming to where not even my world is safe from now." Shino draw her nodachi zanpakuto. "You do not know what Fukienzeru can do...." Ciel whispered, the upper part of his face was covered by the shadow of his hair. He still won't fight Shino, but doesn't mean he can't pretend to. "Your go.." " You think just cause your a Grandmaster of Demonic Kido that you can fight me." Shino points her right index index finger at Ciel. " Now Ciel-sama behold I am going to use an ability that fall under as a Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) none spell ability I guess you can call like a Cero." " I wonder can you handle my speices '''Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)?" A blast of spirit energy is shot out at Ciel-sama from her index finger. Ciel raised his hand, allowing it to collide with the beam. Its rare for Ciel not to smile, there must be something bothering him. He threw the cero-like blast aside with little effort and stood still. "What makes you think I'll use Demonic Kido? That's too much for you..." " Now you are making me mad Ciel-sama Purify Tenraihime (Divine Princess)." Shino's zanpakuto blade glows with a purple light. " Now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." A blast of purple spirit energy is shot from the blade of her sword at Ciel near point blank. Allowing his hand collide with blast once more, Ciel made it looked like water being sprayed on a wall, he reached for Shino's blade and its glow faded. His other hand released the same glow from the zanpakuto, apparently letting the energy flow harmlessly on his body. "Stop, this is pointless..."